Tricked?
by ATF-Pink
Summary: What if your battle with another race finally trickes you? Would you trick back? Or would you just LET them win the war, along with the battle? RxI MixK PxT LxP MasXOC OCxOC -Rated for saftey-
1. Chapter 1

Tricked 1

Lettuce Midorikawa was walking down the street, careful of not tripping and not being late to the café at the same time. Humming to herself, she continued on her way happily. But something bugged her, almost, like she had forgotten something, but irritating her to help _SOMETHING_. Brushing the feeling off she heard a cry ;a sad cry. Following the cry through a alleyway. When Lettuce peeked around a empty dumpster, she found who was crying.

A girl, not a few year's difference than her, was sitting crouched against the building's outer wall crying, all scratched up, looking like she's completely given up. Cautiously, she walked closer, trying not to scare her. As soon as she got close within 6 feet, she looked up. She had bright yellow hair with shocking blue eyes and a look so.. familiar that she just stopped and stared at her. All of a sudden, the little girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around Lettuce and started crying into her stomach. Lettuce looked confused. She didn't know her, but what could she do? Then two figures appeared on top of the building, looking into the alley. the male smiled, then spoke:

"So I finally find you, cho-cho? What are you gonna do _NOW_?" Cho froze and turned around with a gasp. The female figure spoke after him:"Brother, you should know what she can do! She can either give in and help us.." she pulled out a long ribbon and he pulled out some sort of net."Or she can die." They smirked at Lettuce and Cho's faces. Lettuce knew what to do. They did not only have odd clothing, him with Black and Navy blue and Her with a dark red and green, But one thing they could tell in a glance they were enemies: Long elf's ears with pointed teeth.

--  
I don't own Tokyo mew mew.

Okay, I know It way be cruddy, but hey, I'm new on and this is the _first chapter. It's supposed to be boring, almost. _So, I'm already typing up the 3rd chapter and 'Tricked?' _May run over 15 chapters. It's most likely be my summer fic. _Then, after that, I have _plenty _of ideas for Pudding/Tart stories full a fluff (heart)

ATF-Pink enjoys seeing visitors at deviant-ART! Love ya! -Blows kisses-


	2. Chapter 2

Tricked Chapter 2 (Now I've added names :3 )

Yes, now I have now created the second part of Tricked. Thanks to all the reviewers! The _main_ couples will be just ChxMak ( -- the OCs) ; PxT RxI

Cho gasped. Mamoru smirked. Kenoka giggled. Lettuce knew what to do. "Saa, I guess this is the final decision, isn't it? I was hoping for a longer time to have fun. Oh well..." Mamoru sighed. Kenoka giggled again, saying: "Me too, onee-sama... I was getting having fun being on foreign territory.." He smiled "Well, let's make this worth the short time here. Shall we, Onii-chan?" At this Lettuce gasped and whispered to Cho: "Run, I'll handle these two." she said with a sad and a worried look in her eye.

She gasped as she was going to say something, but calmed and nodded. Cho turned and ran. "THE GIRL IS GETTING AWAY, MAMORU-BAKA!!" Kenoka screeched, getting her brother's attention. Lettuce saw him hold out his hands and a long stick that resembled bamboo in many different ways. Mamoru then leaped off the wall, following Cho. Lettuce wasn't finished with him. She was already transformed, and turned to protect the girl. However, Kenoka had another idea.

As many as two running steps she got without a long, deep-raspberry and pine green colored ribbons wrapping around her wrists and waist firmly. She gasped as she started to lift into the air, upside down. She looked around worriedly and that face just made Kenoka giggle and flick a jet-black bang out of her eye. "Ah-ha-ha, Looks like you're in a little string, ne?" Lettuce, on instinct, summoned her castanets. Luckily, her attack managed to get Kenoka startled and lost control of her ribbons and dropped Lettuce, who started to run out of the ally A-S-A-P, leaving a very dizzy Kenoka.

Cho, running along the path in a park, dodging his attacks. Jumping over one of Mamoru's exploding kirema animas, hoping to somehow lose him. Then she made a longer and higher jump than a moment ago, letting her wings come and carry her off. "Ah! So you're wanting to really fight now, little butterfly?" He commented as she flew above him, to the height level as the tall, industrial office buildings around them, now coming into downtown Tokyo. "Well, too bad, let's rumble!" he cackled, flying faster, gaining speed quickly.

He could almost touch her foot when she did a loop backwards, flying above, behind then lower than Mamoru, who was blinking in surprise. She folded her wings back into her back, almost like they've been a allusion, and fell like a calm, focused rock toward the ground.the, about three stories up, she caught a hold of a steel banner-holder on the side of a building.

Now flying- well, falling almost -horizontal again, literally flew through the open doors of a large shopping store, then sliding on her stomach for a bit on smooth tile under a table. Gasping, she fixed the tablecloth hiding her, thankful that the store employees didn't notice her zoom past the open doors, then relaxed, now interested in the cute shoes that were sharing the hiding place with her.

Mamoru soon came flying though the doors a second later, yelling: "OH CHO-CHOOO! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU?!" Now, the associate seemed to notice the elfed-ear alien, who, apparently, "OH! You're here! You need to get in your costume! The little kids are getting rowdy and they'll only listen to one of Santa's helpers! GO!" The greeter said, forcing him to go to the kid's Christmas section. Mamoru's only response to her was a confused "Wha-?"

After he was gone, she crept out of her 'cave' and sneaked over to the microphone for the intercom. "Attention, everyone, I have a message to make to a 'Mamoru'? The said enemy, now occupied with many kids tackling him and beating him up while trying to pull his already hurting ears gasped and stared above him. "Ahem... GOTCHA!" She said over all of the store, earning a good, frustrated yell from Mamoru which she heard up the stairs nearby. Giggling, she skipped out of the store, not to be bothered for at least five hours.

After walking for a while, she finally sighed and took a look at the sunset. Cho finally slowed down walking as she remembered what she had left behind- or what had left her, back at her old home. As she looked up at the clouds mixing with the pinks, oranges and blues at the sunset, she could still see clearly in her mind what he looked like. Before turning to the shadow of night, finding someplace to rest for the night in the park, she whispered to the sunset quietly:

"I miss you, Makani..."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Whoo! done! -giggles- I'll put the descriptions of the mew, the ailens, and soon, the mystery person from Cho's past :D

From now on I am going to combine two chapters into one from now on to keep them somewhat long.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Mint's acting like a regular person, not like a snobby princess anymore, so :P I feel like angst today... this chapter tells what her family was like and what caused her to be like she is in the 'present' of this story. lol :P There is some blood, but it doesn't last for long, That's why it said -Rated for safety- in the description, peeps! Anyways, enjoy:

Tricked? Chapter 3

**-Mint's dream-**

She opened her eyes. She was drifting in a colorful, breezy area where she wasn't touching anything to keep her from falling to the ground.

_If _there was any ground, that is. She looked around, calmly curious about her surroundings. She noticed that .. there wasn't anything really special about this place, except there were bubbles.

From the size of her performance tutu at the dry cleaners to the size of Miki's dog-tags. And they were shifting color like a light shining on them was changing.

One moment they were a bubble-gum pink, the next, they were a lime green. Then the scenery around her began to change.

She woke up where she wasn't where she had fallen asleep in her bed. She looked around the room and saw a pretty dresser with a mirror and assorted drawings, made in crayon.

She hurried over to the mirror and looked at her self, scared what the 'reality trip' had done to her. She took a glance and she looked like 'normal' and sighed, hanging her head low.

Glancing at the mirror again, she found that.. she had long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and was now about 4'1", with a Long-sleeved PJ shirt and long pants. She was calmly looking at observing her fave in the mirror, not really intimidated or frightened, like in the 'alternate dimention' she had been in about thirty seconds ago.

She turned around, and on the wall, it had the name _"Cho, my little angel"_ in cursive, wooden letters, painted with glitter and a white, plastic hibiscus on the _'C'. _She looked down to the foot of the bed she awoke from, and saw something tied there.

She reached out and held some small, white, ballet shoes. She began to search though the contents in the dresser drawers, then heavy footsteps echoed through the hall outside, and the door burst open, revealing a tall man.

Mint gasped and froze. Then she heared something in her mind. _'Daddy?'_ Then Mint stared to figure out what was going on.

"This must be someone else's memories. Then why am I living through them?" She thought with her side of her brain.

The man stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm, she could smell alcohol in his breath. Then he forcibly lead her out of the room and into the hallway, then down some stairs into a foyer, apparently. Being tugged on roughly by the wrist her head unknowingly turned, and her eyes saw a tragic sight.

(**Be warned again, blood TT-TT**)

A young woman, with long, pale hair in a white nightgown, lay on the floor, a slowly growing puddle underneath her, staining her clothes. Her eyes grew wide as another word went past her mind. _'MOMMA!!'_

'Mint' crashed to the floor, unable to move, living through the little girl's memories. She started to cry, screaming for the woman to open her eyes, to do something to assure her daughter that she was alive. Then the man leading her told her to shut up, and after a moment, He pulled something out of his pocket at Mint heared a 'Chi-clack' and froze.

Then he picked her up and held an arm around her stomach, pinning her back to his side. He then pulled her to a room underground with a high ceiling and short windows really high on the wall, almost touching the ceiling.

Then he strapped Mint to a chair, right in front of a machine, pointed directly at her. 'Daddy' walked to a table and picked up a bottle, drank it in one gulp, and threw it at the ground, where it shattered. She tried to get up and run away, to help Momma, but she was packaged in rope too tightly.

He typed something in a computer, ignoring 'Mint's' cries now quieter by a cloth tied around her head, covering her mouth. Then the machine started to glow and 'Daddy' spoke up.

_"Your mother wanted me to stop my work!"_He started to say, still typing furiously at the computer. "She just wanted to keep the discovery for herself! But I've tried too hard to get this research and I've tried too hard to not get whispers about "Brother dear's" experiments to go to the Government."

Mint, having no control over what her body was doing, looked at him. "But that's not what she thought. She was on the phone with the Pentagon, telling them all about her brother-in-law's work!" He yelled angrily, with one last 'click' of the computer, the machine He got up from the desk and walked over to her.

"But I don't want all of my work to go.. " He said, leaning over 'Mint', holding her chin up. She nearly gagged at the stronger alcohol smell. "...After all, they'l' have to find you first.." He walked away to the machine. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them and pulled a lever. Mint gasped as the light steadily but quickly growing brighter, whirring, and then..

"Don't let them find you, little butterfly..." He said as he pressed a button.

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

**-Cho's POV-**

**  
**I'm still asleep on a bed of clover, in the park where Mamoru-baka chased me last night. I squinted at the sun peeking through the trees above me, I rolled over, and stared at a wishing flower beside me, moving slightly in the breeze.

I thought about the signal I sent out last night, wanting to find the last person in my family. I remember what happened to my mom and dad.

I started to cry, remembering what he said to my Mother and to himself when he was drunk at nights, with me in the hallway, crouching beside the door frame, behind a plant, as he went off to his lab to do some more work on his brother's research.

I gladly brought myself away from memory lane and opened my eyes, sitting up and wiping them on her wrists. I got up, bringing back memories about 2 weeks ago in Hawaii, when 'he' left, breaking his promise to stay with me. I stopped at the fountain, tears dripping off my face into the water below.

I looked up to the sky as a familiar tune went through me.

_"Hontou ni .. taisetsu na ..mono igai_

_subete, sutete_

_shimaetara... ii no ni ne_

_genjitsu wa tada zankoku de.."_

And I just stood there, showing my tears, letting my past go. After my song, I left to find what I left my previous home to find. But I hadn't gone far on the street when a  
_"There you are, Cho-cho"_ reached my ears.

* * *

**-Back to Mint-**

**"Kyaaaa!" **Mint screamed as she sat up in record time, panting. She just sat there, not really remembering what happened. She felt... like something was calling her. Something to help another. Then her alarm clock snapped her out of her head and into reality.

She shook her head, noting not to drink black tea right before bed. She got out of bed and got ready for work, cursing Ryou in her mind to make her come to the café so early. She trudged down the stairs, still in her reverie.

"Ohayou gozimasu, Miss Mint. Did you sleep well? Her nanny appeared, wearing a white kimono, with her hair in a bun and a decorative, white flower in it. It was a white hibiscus. "Miss Mint?" Mint blinked. Her nanny was at least three feet in front of her. "I- I I'm sorry, sobo-san, but I have to leave!" Mint said, running through the doorway and a moment later, a chorus of  
"Sayounara, wakai shufu" rang out, then the door opening and closing. While her granmother was still standing there, frowning. She started to walk with one of the maids and told her quietly:

"Tell the chef to not let Miss Mint have black tea at nights.."

* * *

YA! Third chapter done! Wh00t! lol.

Songs: 'Dearest' The 3rd ending to Inuyasha. It suits her a bit, cuz in one part of the translation for the song, "Reality is just cruel" so... ya. :)

Notes: a Hibiscus is the flower you see on the tourist Hawaiian shirts. Link on Wikipedia: www(dot)Wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Hawaiianhibiscus

-Funny bits while writing:  
A grilled cheese, and a strawberry soda served as my lunch one day. (Looks like Kishu and Ichigo were meant to be!) :D  
i had a little cup of rose petal tea when writing the dramatic part, now I'm really mellow and relaxed... lol...

**-I have many MP3 files of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Picchi /Pure and Tokyo mew mew. Email me if anybody wants some! Ja Ne!**

P.S.: REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING, PEEPS! -heart-


	4. Chapter 4

**Tricked Chapter 4-**

**By ATF-Pink**

**Thanks to all of the reviewers. ('cept one but..) Anyway, Thanks so much, and I promise (and want) to squeeze a lot of fluff in the story, seeing I practically LIVE on fluff :D**

**(BOLD** are my notes, _Italic _is used for emphasizing words and for thinking, and Underlining are the spoken words :) **)**

**-TO RECAP-**

**Cho has met up with Mamoru, Mint is running to work, and we know a little about Cho's past :'(

* * *

**

I whirled around, my suspicions were confirmed, an alien dressed in navy blue and black cropped shirt with buckles toward the left side, with a classic half-length pants

"...Want d'ya want, Mamoru? I hardly have the time to play 'games' now.."

He looked right at me, "What? Can't I just pop over to visit my favorite thing about this wasteland? No? Well, too bad, cho-cho" He said as a little glowing jellyfish appeared in his right hand.

"What right do you have to call my home a wasteland?!"

"The right that I'm gonna get paid for the delivery of this planet to my kind," He tapped the band around his wrist "cho-cho"

Then before I could blink, my back was against a wall, with what looked like rock around my hands, completely melted onto the wall behind me. He was watching a ways back, watching me struggle.

"I don't have any info on when we will attack! Zero! None! Nada! AND my DNA was sealed, so you can't change it! So, you don't gain anything! Go AWAY!!

With a oddly serious face he said "That's not the reason, cho-cho..."

_"Oh crap, he knows.." _

He smirked, right before a rock came out of nowhere...

* * *

"I'm NEVER LATE! What the crap is wrong with me?!" A blue-haired blur said to herself as she ran down the sidewalk. Seiji woke up early and already took the limo to a long meeting of his, even though it was a closer walk there than her trip to Café Mew Mew.

'Those aliens have it easy! When they're late, they can just _poof_ over there! And they can fly!AAGH!' She thought furiously as she kicked a rock on the sidewalk in front of her, sending it flying into the trees nearby

"OW!!"

* * *

I blinked, and saw what was just a calm and collected Mamoru less than five seconds ago,was now a irritated alien on all fours, looking down, rubbing the back of his head.

"...You just got pwned," He managed to look at me "and I didn't do it... awesome"

* * *

**Ya! another chappy! Song: Homeward bound**

**1st day typing: "I actually feel quite comfy in a big computer chair with a blanket and a pillow. Not to mention hot tea. Goodnight!" -lolz  
****  
2nd day typing: "Okay, now I have successfully have gotten Hare Hare Yukai in my head! Feh, Ill learn the dance later.. **

**3rd day typing: "The AC's not working right, which means my mom isn't in a very good mood. And Ringo has been on the other computer watching Winx on youtube for a couple of hours. :****\**

**4th day typing: "After trying to find the flippin' camera for 15 minutes to take a picture of the beading creations I made in one day, I finally gave up and now I'm not that impressed by anything right now... not a good mood for me..." -- **

**5th day typing: "I am trying to do two things at once now. Im trying to keep WMM from screwing up my 3/4 done True my heart sing-along and come up with new ideas for this. (I could make all of my movies on my laptop, but it's a lot more comfy over at daddy's desktop :D**

**6th day typing: "HOW CAN I FORGET WHAT MY OWN OC'S OUTFITS LOOK LIKE?! GYAHHH!!"**

**7th day typing: "OMG, The first week of high school... it's at least a lot easier than what I expected... :) ...And I am gonna _love_ Dance class 0 ...and now I've the Hare Hare Yukai dance memorized :) **

**(XD, Cho's line after Mamoru got hit with the rock sounded a lot like me, and i could'a come up with dozens more XD)**

**ATF-Pink**

(I know, I know, short, but i need to get this out, and I'm back in school, so srry)


End file.
